How Eating a Plate of Fried Rice Could Make a Boy Cries
by pas l'auteur
Summary: A short story about Souji's life before he moved to Inaba. Slight-AU.


Author's note: This idea came up suddenly. Maybe because I miss my parents :')  
Disclaimer: I don't own Persona series.

* * *

**How Eating a Plate of Fried Rice Could Make a Boy Cries**

* * *

First impression. That was a random topic his father put in at dinner. The older Seta told his son that to make a 100 percent success rate in his line of work is first impression. Eleven year old Seta didn't care about that. He's happy enough to have an evening conversation with his father.

Year 2010. Seta got himself into an elite private school his mother told him to. She's very strict on education, even though she rarely met Seta face to face to scold him about it. In fact she barely spoke to him at all. She worked for father as his assistant. The two worked well. Well enough to buy his family a high class apartment in the capital. However they worked too well that they had to abandon their son.

Seta stared intensely at his cell display, thumb floating above the call button. He wanted to make a call about his success but, he hesitated. It would be better if he told him at dinner. It's been years since the family had dinner together. And since Seta had just achieved mother expectation, they might come home to celebrate it. That was stupid of him thinking that might actually happen. Father and mother called him, congratulated him over the phone. It's vexing but, Seta was old enough to accept it - no - he's used to it.

The skyscraper building of his parent's apartment was seen. Seta's looking up, amazed at the sight before him. This was actually his first time seeing the apartment up close. His parent bought it last year and he happened to be living with his relative in the north during those days. Seta made his way to eight floor, door A803, where Seta family 'live' together. As he unlocked the door, he waltzed in and hurriedly figured out where his room is. It was in the corner beyond the kitchen. Seta smiled to himself as he found out that his room has balcony. He tossed his bag to the bed before opened the sliding door, feeling the spring breeze brushed up his gray hair. It's bliss.

It's been seventeen days already and not a single hair of his parents was seen. The brief conversation he had with them over the phone was enough for him. Not that he expected them to come home. He was also being stubborn, refusing to call them first or even ask them when they come home. Well, he just wanted to know if they are still alive, that's all.

He had adjusted himself well to his new life in the capital. He made friends at school, despite being less talkative than any other students. He should blame his looks for this. But remembering that he might get transferred later, he made a wall between him and his friends. He didn't want to hurt them over leaving… or maybe he's the one who doesn't want to get hurt. Either way, he always does this from time to time. Before he knew it he forgot what friendship is all about. It got worse over time. He started to label them only as people who he went to school with, people in the same class, then people in general.

They're just people.

"Yo, Souji! How're you doing?"

Souji kept his deadpanned face on as father barged in out of nowhere. A little surprised father still remembered his name.

"Well, aren't you tall now?" The older Seta messed the younger one's gray hair before making himself comfortable on the couch. They both share the same genes in looks. Gray hair with dark-gray hair and above average high for Japanese people. Although he got this pale skin from his mother.

"She's not coming." That wasn't a question, but a statement. And he's terrified by his own findings, although he did a good job hiding it. The two were always together like a pair of old shoes. Father came alone must mean something happened to mother.

"Ah, she's sick. Have to stay at the hospital for at least one day. Nothing serious."

"I see. So, what are you doing here?" There's a cold anger in his voice.

"Whaaat? Don't be so mean! I'm just here to see my favorite son." Father said in rather playful tone.

"You should at least be honest with me."

Father grunted, much to his amusement. "Sharp. You're really my son." Those words were made his blood boiling. But as usual, he kept his composure. "C'mon, suit up. You're substituting her."

He couldn't believe he didn't object at all when asked to assist father. Maybe deep inside his heart, he wanted this moment, or maybe it's because he just had nothing better to do. Well, he had no time to think about it. His mind was occupied with worry about how his father always stepped on the gas violently as soon as father saw an empty road. Ending up in the hospital is what might happen if father kept this up.

Father's car finally got pulled over at the parking lot, thank god! He exited it without words and began followed father, strolling the parking lot all the way to a level five building. Father introduced himself to his client in a way too friendly manner, much to his dismay. "-and this is my son, Souji! He plays double part as my assistant today. Hahahaha!"

Souji bowed politely, faking a smile.

The client chuckled heartily, "Please come in, Seta-san." Father's client was a pompous looking old man with a white aging hair styled in a buzzcut, as if he was a veteran soldier in world war two. As Souji and father seated themselves across the client, he continued, "I'm afraid we have to turn down your offer, Seta-san. The opposite party is demanding too much for us."

Father smirked, "I knew you're going to turn us down. That's why I present you this!" He handed his client a piece of paper. It was a new proposal Souji made with enormous amount of data father had acquired. Of course father had to guide his briefly how things work in negotiation involving an investment. Souji has always possessed the wits in the level among of geniuses. So, it's no surprise how shocked the client's face was when he read the proposal.

"I find this offer interesting, Seta-san. I will relay this to our CEO personally."

"Understood!" Father beamed. "Oh, you have to know my son is the one who made it. Bye!"

Souji bowed at the surprised client and made his leave along with father. As they arrived at the car he spoke, "That was unnecessary."

"What are you saying? You have brilliant mind like your mother. I can't just steal the glory. Anyway, I'm going to the hospital. You coming?"

Souji fell silent for a moment, questioning himself if this is what he wants. But he decided to refuse the offer with a simple, "No." believing he's not ready to meet her.

"Meh, too bad. Have a safe trip, Souji!"

His eyelids went down in annoyance. That old man had just abandoned him.

Sunday had always been boring for Souji. He often ended up watching TV all day or surfing the internet about fishing. Fishing had always been his hobby as he was often live in country side. But river or lake was hard to found in the capital. Surfing the internet was enough to keep him entertained though.

He then shut close his laptop and headed to the kitchen. His stomach is growling like mad. On his way he heard the front door being unlocked and a pair of footsteps barged in. Curious why his father came back so soon, he went to the living room. Only to find a brown haired woman sitting calmly on the couch, watching a stupid talk show about celebrity on TV.

"Mother…" He trailed off.

Mother turned to face him and silently nodded. She then returned her attention to the TV. Again, one of his parents came alone, although he didn't worry about it too much this time. That old man can be trapped in hell for all he cares. But he just had to ask the question. "He got into an accident." Mother softly said without bothering to look at him.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he went back to the kitchen to make some tea."That was fast." He said jokingly as he joined mother, handing her a cup of cold tea.

Mother was staring at the cup she held for a moment before sipping it slowly until it's empty. She quickly put it down to the low table. What came next took him of guard, widening his eyes. She gently hugged him, softly rubbing his back as if saying, 'its okay, everything is gonna be alright.'

"H-Hey… I'm okay." His voice broke into low whisper.

"No, you're not…" Mother released her hug, showing him her teary face. Her delicate finger gently ran through his cheek, wiping a stream of clear liquid.

"What?" He exclaimed. Is he crying? Why? Is it because that old man? Is it because her mother looked so sad? Or is it because… her mother who he barely spoke to, he barely saw, barely made contact with, hugged him? Assuring him? He really had no idea…

As mother stood up, he forced himself to stop crying and standing beside her. She gave him a graceful smile before tugging his shirt, pointing at the front door. Knowing what mother wants, he shook his head, returned her disappointed look with the best smile he had. "I'm… not goi-aaaaack!" She cut his words with a vicious pinch to the stomach. His smile grew wider as he watched her leaving for father.

That two made for each other.

Year 2011, in the early March. Souji just went back to his safe haven after his harsh daily routine. Lately he was stuck doing several part time jobs because his parents completely forgot the existence their son. The thought alone is pissing him off. That rage calmed down immediately as he went to the living room, staring blankly the sight before him. Two figures sat peacefully, watching an idiotic comedy show on TV. The taller one has this hardy gray hair spiked upward while the shorter one had her silky brown hair fell loosely above her shoulder. As he took one step closer, the shorter figure turned back, showing her smiling face at him.

He gave no response.

"Yo!" The taller one called as he showed Souji his smug face. "Oi, how long are you gonna keep us waiting? Go make us a dinner. We're starving here!"

He was frozen still for a moment, glaring at their familiar faces intensely. "What the hell?!

'How long I'm gonna keep you waiting? Huh!?DO you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you idiots to come home?! You idiots just barged in here, acting all innocent like nothing happened? Fuck that! I'm outta here!"

That was he'd like to scream out loud, if only he still had that kind of innocence in expressing his feeling. He was used to it, to sum it up. Screaming out loud, yelling at them would serve no purpose. He might not understand their actual feeling about abandoning her son. Maybe they were hurting inside too, masking it with their own way. Either way doesn't really matter right now. He had accepted them the way they are.

A deep sigh fell from his mouth.

"Alright, alright…" Souji made his way to the refrigerator, preparing the ingredients. He hated them - badly. But if he thought about all of this positively, maybe they want him to live independently. It's their way to raise their son. If it really is, they raised one hell of a son.

_He couldn't deny it… just watching them bantering from the distance calmed this hatred. _

"Here." Souji put two plates of spicy fried rice on the table before seating himself beside them. He was ready for any sarcastic comment father would make or mother's death glare, but he was all puzzled when he saw mother made her way to the kitchen. She brought another plate and a spoon, taking some part of her fried rice and father's to the place. It then being offered to him.

Souji's jaw dropped.

"Oi, that's my-aaaaaaaaaargh- stop- okay! Ouch - I get it, alright! Aaack- okay, I'll ready the tea! Geez…"

"H-Hey… what're…?"

"It's your share." Mother said with a smile, "We're having dinner together."

Souji could only laugh, trying his best to hold back his tears.

Well, unfortunately he can't.

"Hey! You make Souji crying! What's wrong with - okay, okay, stop! Here's the tea. C'mon Souji, dig in!"

With trembling hand, Souji took the plate then forcing himself to put spoonful of fried rice to his mouth. "Thwanks…" he said with tears running down his cheek. Father and mother gave him the best smile he ever seen.

He finally had the dinner with the two of them. This was the best day…

Until… "Oh, by the way Souji. We're going overseas next month! Um, for how long again, dear? A year? Anyway, you'll live with your uncle at Inaba! I heard he has a cute daughter. Well, have fun! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Oh, whatever! He hates them. Period.


End file.
